


Why Do We Have To Be Quiet

by berlynn_wohl



Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Daddy Kink, Established Relationship, M/M, Roleplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-02
Updated: 2013-10-02
Packaged: 2017-12-28 05:50:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/988456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/berlynn_wohl/pseuds/berlynn_wohl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"If you think hearing them fight is a show..."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Why Do We Have To Be Quiet

1\. 

Hermann swept up a scattering of crumbs from the kitchen counter with a paper towel, disposed of it in the bin, and washed his hands once more before setting his own plate down. Why was it so difficult for people to just clean up after themselves? Answer: It was not, people were just lazy and careless, without an iota of concern for how others might feel about their filth. 

He sliced his bagel with a knife (there was a communal bagel-slicer, but… _eugh_ ) and dropped it in the toaster. While it was in operation, Hermann was prepared to enjoy several minutes of solitude, and sighed with relief. Then a woman popped in, carrying a battered cardboard box. 

“I’m sorry to bother you, but—oh! Doctor, um, Geiszler…?” 

“I am Doctor Gottlieb.” This was not the first time someone had confused his name with his colleague’s, and the certainty that it would not be the last rankled Hermann more than this particular instance did. 

“I’m so sorry! Doctor Gottlieb, do you remember me? Janice? We met briefly yesterday when I was given a tour. I’m sorry, but this is only my second day and I’m lost. I was told to deliver this,” she held the box aloft, “to Server Room 121, but I swear I’ve been up and down this corridor three times and all I saw was Server Room 212 and 221.” 

“Did it not occur to you that perhaps, since this is the second floor, and since Server Room 212 and 221 are here on the second floor, that Server Room 121 would be on the first floor?” 

Hermann had perhaps spoken a little too sharply. Janice was saucer-eyed, mouth agape. She did not know yet which of her new co-workers it was alright to rub the wrong way, and which ones should never, ever be crossed, and so she had no idea whether or not she had made a fatal error. Hermann took pity on her and said, “My apologies. It would have been better had you indeed encountered my colleague instead of me. He’s better at…” Hermann finished the sentence with a dismissive flutter of his hand. 

“…Helping newbies?” Janice tried to finish helpfully. 

“I was going to say ‘talking to humans,’ but that encompasses what you said, so yes.” 

Just then, Kirk Drake strode in. Kirk was on the J-tech team. He was colorblind, unable to pilot a Jaeger, but he worked in LOCCENT, just one step down in the hierarchy of sexually desirable males in the Shatterdome. Hermann may not have ever bothered to attain precise knowledge of this hierarchy, but he was not insensate; he could see Kirk’s classic good looks and hear his syrupy drawl. It was no surprise to him that the moment he walked into the room, Kirk and Janice seemed to gravitate toward each other. 

Hermann’s bagel popped up, and as he spread the cream cheese on it he was forced to listen to their inane chatter. 

“Well howdy, Janice! You just get off work?” 

“Not quite yet. I have to deliver this box to the, um, first floor. I got kinda lost.” 

“Well you know, my room’s down on the first floor, and I was just about to pop some popcorn and then watch an old movie. You like _Casablanca_?” 

“I love _Casablanca!_ ” 

“Well then why don’t I take you where you need to go to deliver your box, and then we’ll go to mine and have a nice night in. Whaddaya say?” 

Janice’s gracious and utterly unsurprising acceptance of his offer was interrupted by Newt bursting into the kitchen, arms full of documents, to scream at Hermann, “Dude, if you think I’m putting my name on this report, you’re insane.” 

Calmly cleaning his knife in the sink, Hermann replied, “With which of my immaculate reports are you foolishly disagreeing now, Doctor Geiszler?” 

“This one, that says the Breach is beneath the ocean floor. I told you, man, kaiju need to breathe nitrogen and oxygen to survive, and there is no part of kaiju anatomy that suggests they can hold their breath long enough to swim up thirty-six-thousand feet to the surface. Based on their lung capacity, the Breach can’t be any deeper than--” 

“Everything you think you know about kaiju behavior is just inference. If you’re too stupid to accept the hard data in my report, you don’t have to put your name on it. Write your own report, if you must. Just don’t expect anyone to read it!” 

Newt threw his copy of the report in Hermann’s general direction; it scattered into its component pages and covered the floor in front of the refrigerator. “Aw, go eat your carrot sticks, old man,” he sneered as he stomped out. 

“I just might, if you haven’t stolen them for yourself!” Hermann shouted after him. He opened the refrigerator to put away his cream cheese, and then had one more glance inside. “They’re not in there,” he said to a startled Janice and Kirk. “He did steal them, the little brat.” 

He had planned on eating in the kitchen, before getting back to work, but with those two lovebirds popping their literal and metaphorical popcorn, he decided instead to return to his room. He stepped out, and then it immediately occurred to him that he might have left his keys to the lab on the kitchen counter. He stopped, and patted down his pockets. Thankfully, his keys were in his jacket; it would have been humiliating to have to go back in after that altercation. But as he stood there by the doorway, he heard Janice and Kirk’s voices again, and though he was not the sort to eavesdrop, he heard his own name, and couldn’t help himself. 

“Do they fight like that all the time?” 

“Oh, hell yeah. But don’t worry about those two.” 

“Are you sure? ‘Cause I think I made Doctor Gottlieb angry a minute ago…” 

“Nah, they’re harmless. Heh, if you think hearing them fight is a show, you should hear ‘em fuck.” 

“Whaaaaat?” Janice was trying to sound positively scandalized, when she was actually quite interested. 

“So this one night, right? I’m walking down the corridor, and I hear Doctor Geiszler just squealin’ his head off.” At this point, Kirk imitated Newt’s distinctive shouts. “At first I wasn’t a hundred percent sure? But then I heard him yell, _Yeah, give it to me, Daddy, do it to me_.” 

Hermann cringed, suddenly inclined to smash his plate to the ground and storm off. But he felt frozen in place. He had to hear the rest. 

“And I thought, Well shit, I know people turn to each other in times of war, but who would want that little pipsqueak? Y’know nobody ‘round here likes him. Anyway, then I heard this kinda, _unh, unh, unh_ …” This time Kirk flawlessly mimicked Hermann’s orgasmic groans. “And I was like holy shit, that’s Doctor Gottlieb!” 

“Oh my _gawd!_ ” Janice screeched. And then Hermann heard something which the confines of his lab had sheltered him from for quite a while, but which was thoroughly familiar to him: derisive female laughter. He hurried down the hall and away from their chatter, his face hot with humiliation, nervous sweat trickling under his arms and staining his shirt. 

 

 

2\. 

Hermann opened the door to his room to find Newt inside, lounging on the bed, watching a movie. 

“Why aren’t you viewing that trash in your room,” Hermann sighed. 

“I like your room better.” 

“Why?” 

Newt rolled his eyes. “Duh. Because it has _you_ in it. God, you’re dense.” He seemed to have forgotten about the Breach report entirely. 

“A neutron star is dense,” Hermann said. “I am merely hungry and desiring a little peace and quiet.” 

Newt turned the sound off on the video screen. Hermann was pulling out the chair to sit at the desk, and Newt leaped off the bed and sidled up behind him to give him a hug around the middle. “Uh oh, you’re upset, dude. At something other than me. I can tell. What happened?” 

“Nothing happened. I just—Why don’t you put the sound back on. I’ll watch the movie with you while I eat.” 

“Okay, but it’s almost over.” Newt flicked the sound back on, and Hermann tried to decipher what was happening on the screen. 

“I don’t understand,” he said. “The monster appears to be victorious, so why are those people happy?” 

“Because that’s Gamera. He’s a good guy. See, Gamera is one of the Guardians of the Universe, bio-engineered for the purpose of defeating the Gyaos, who were gonna exterminate all humankind. What happened was, these dudes—” 

“‘He’s a good guy’ would have been a sufficient response, thank you,” Hermann said. In retaliation, Newt grabbed the half of Hermann’s bagel that he wasn’t holding, took a bite of it, and put it back on Hermann’s plate. Hermann had stopped vociferously objecting to this habit after Newt had pointed out that sharing food wasn’t any more unsanitary than anything else they did with each other, with their mouths. Now, as Newt was being merely rude, and not an ambulatory health hazard, Hermann only emitted a low growl of irritation when he did it. 

When the movie ended, Newt shut off the screen, then got up again to bother Hermann some more, nuzzling his neck and gently poking his sides to get him to hurry up and finish his bagel. 

“Yes, alright, you want attention, I get the message. Can I not have another half a minute, please?” 

Newt flopped back down on the bed with a dramatic sigh, as though he’d never been given anything he wanted in his whole life, while Hermann ignored him and savored his last two bites. He took his time washing the plate in the tiny sink and setting it on the adjacent counter, and then finally wandered back to the bed. He knew that by doing so, he was just asking to not be allowed to return to the lab that evening, but after what he’d overheard in the kitchen, he did not feel like going back out there again anyway. 

The moment he sat on the bed, Newt was upon him, climbing on him, straddling his thighs. Hermann heard him drop something onto the mattress beside them. He glanced; it was their bottle of lubricant. Meanwhile, Newt was busying himself toying with Hermann’s belt buckle. 

“Oh, I see,” Hermann said, stroking down Newt’s arms to calm him. “You want to bounce in Daddy’s lap.” 

“Uh-huh.” 

“I suppose we can do that.” He wouldn’t have thought he’d be willing to do this right now, but Newt was difficult to resist once he got this close. And their argument earlier _had_ gotten Hermann just a bit riled up. He gently pushed Newt’s hands aside to undo his own belt and zip. “Let Daddy help you…There you go, now just reach inside for it.” 

Newt pushed his hand beneath the fabric and took out Hermann’s prick, which was only just beginning to fill out and lengthen. While Newt played, Hermann unbuttoned Newt’s shirt and jeans. His tone was indulgent and soft as he tugged at the jeans and said, “You have to stand up, so I can get these off you.” 

Newt slid backwards off Hermann’s lap so Hermann could push his trousers and underwear down his thighs, tugging them until gravity could do the rest and they were puddled at his feet. Newt stepped out of them and back onto the bed, reaching again for Hermann’s prick, pulling at it to finish getting it hard. 

“Have you been a good boy? You haven’t been touching yourself.” 

“Nope.” 

“That’s good. You know, whenever you have those feelings, you should always come to me so I can take care of it for you.” 

“Uh-huh.” 

Hermann picked up the bottle of lube and pumped a generous amount onto his fingers. He rubbed it with his thumb to warm it. “You must hold still, now, so Daddy can get you ready.” He reached between Newt’s spread thighs, feeling his way to the warm, private place where he could push the tip of one finger inside. 

Newt immediately began to squirm and demand more, and Hermann indulged him. Soon, one whole finger wasn’t enough, and Newt whined until he got two. Then, when that was apparently no longer sufficient, Hermann said, “Hold out your hand.” 

Newt obediently held his hand palm-up so Hermann could squeeze more lube onto it. “Alright,” he said, “now you can put some on Daddy.” 

Newt grasped Hermann’s cock with both hands and gleefully spread the lube all over, until Hermann said, “That’s enough,” and took Newt by the hips to pull him in snugly. He nudged his cock against Newt’s hole, keeping it in place with one hand while with the other he took firm hold of Newt’s hips and guided him down. His breath caught when he felt the heat of Newt beginning to surround him. 

Newt wiggled downwards to get more of Hermann inside himself. He moaned and made other odd sounds as he sank further and further down. Hermann cringed at the noise. He stroked over Newt’s shoulders and down his spine. “ _Sh-shh_ , we have to be more quiet than that. Here, give Daddy a kiss.” 

Newt swooped in to give Hermann a peck on the cheek. 

“No, Daddy wants a grown-up kiss.” 

This time Newt pressed his lips to Hermann’s for some time, and his noises of pleasure were muffled. But soon, Newt decided that leaning down for the kissing was not conducive to the way he wanted to ride, so he lifted up his head so that the rest of him could roll sinuously, the way he wanted. He remained mostly in control of the pace, despite Hermann’s efforts. Hermann held Newt’s hips and moved him in a steady rhythm, but when Newt was unhappy with that rhythm, he would change it, heedless of Hermann’s grip on him. 

“Oh yes, Daddy,” Newt wailed, “I like it when you bounce me hard!” 

Hermann reached up and cupped Newt’s face. “Shh, quiet. Can’t you be good for Daddy?” 

For a little while, Newt let Hermann hold him down again, and buried his noises in Hermann’s neck. Then, a minute or two went by where he only grunted, as he worked himself around on Hermann’s cock; he’d lost the angle and was trying to get it back. As soon as he found it, he resumed shouting. Hermann placed a hand over his mouth. 

“Newton, Daddy asked you to be quiet,” Hermann snapped, and inadvertently made himself shiver. Every time he heard _that_ word from Newt’s lips, it ratcheted up his own arousal. Saying it himself was doubly intense. And now that he was forced to be stern with it, he could feel that things were about to get a little out of control. 

As soon as the hand was gone from his mouth, Newt whined, “Why do we have to be quiet?” 

Hermann bit his lip, his breath coming hard and fast at the feeling of Newt on him and around him. It took him a moment to remember that he had an answer for that question, but it now seemed inadequate. “You know what,” he finally panted. “You’re right. You go ahead, Newton.” He patted Newt’s hip. “You let everyone hear what a good daddy you have.” 

It had not felt like Newt had been holding back, with all his wriggling and moaning, but it soon became apparent that he had been. Now he was bouncing with wild, graceless abandon, making fierce and happy sounds. When Hermann took hold of Newt’s cock and stroked him, Newt began to thrash, and hollered, “Daddy, I’m gonna make a mess.” 

“It’s alright, we’ll have a bath afterward. Go ahead and make your mess.” 

“Uh, uh, Daddy,” Newt cried, and came in three little spurts over Hermann’s fingers. That sharp final utterance drove Hermann over the edge, and he let go of Newt’s spent cock to grasp his hips tightly once more and grind Newt down onto his own prick as it pulsed. “Yes, my darling,” he breathed. 

Newt collapsed against Hermann’s shoulder, and Hermann cradled him, rubbing little circles on the damp skin at the back of his neck. He leaned fractionally forward, and back, rocking the both of them together as they calmed down. 

“Hmm, Daddy makes it good for you, doesn’t he,” Hermann whispered in Newt’s ear. 

“Uh huh.” 

“Do you think maybe Daddy spoils you a little bit?” 

Newt grasped him more tightly around the neck. “Mmmmaybe just a little bit.” 

“Yes.” 

Hermann was still embarrassed about the noise; he wondered if someone had heard them just now. But this part, the nice quiet part where Newt clung to him and he could feel Newt’s chest lift and fall with each slow breath, was still beyond the awareness of random passers-by, entirely private and theirs alone, and that satisfied him.


End file.
